The Scottish Connection
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: With Douglas being sent to the Steamworks after a nasty accident, the Fat Controller arranges for Emily to handle Douglas' duties on the Little Western. While covering her No. 10 'brother's' work, Emily gets to work to her other 'big brother', Donald on lots of escapades across the Little Western. Some more exciting and terrifying than others.
1. Emily Braves the Waves

The Arlesburgh Branch Line is a beautiful place to be on the Island of Sodor, right by the sea. It connects with the Harwick Line and Duck's Branch Line, creating a very useful and busy part of the Island of Sodor. Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas are the main engines who run this part of the island, taking passengers, holidaymakers and all sorts of goods all over the island every day. Ryan and Daisy sometimes help too, being the main engine stock of Harwick.

But even on useful, busy branch lines, trouble is not completely avoidable, as poor Douglas found out. One evening, he had been taking a heavy load of troublesome trucks to Harwick, and the trucks' mischief was too much for him, bumping him too fast to a sharp turn and hurling him off the rails. Donald and Douglas had both earned quite a reputation upon the trucks for being able to manage most of them on the island without fuss. This mostly stemmed from when Douglas destroyed the Spiteful Brakevan, which had only been an accident, but the trucks still thought to this day that Douglas had destroyed the Brakevan on purpose, so they didn't usually try to play any tricks on the twins in case the same would happen to them. But this time the trucks took a risk and were now reaping the benefits. The damage cost Douglas a wheel, one of his side rods, a dented boiler and a bent buffer beam.

The morning after this event, the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds to explain the news and make other arrangements for Duck's Branch Line.

"Douglas has had an accident and has been sent for repairs," said the Fat Controller. "I will need Emily to help Donald on Duck's Branch Line to cover Douglas' work. Douglas' repairs will take some time, so you'll have to spend the nights with Donald, Emily."

"Thank you, sir. That will be a nice change," she said. But Thomas suddenly remembered what had happened that previous winter.

"But Emily?" he said. "Will you be alright with Donald? Remember what happened to you with both of them last winter?"

Emily smiled at Thomas. "It's just me and him, Thomas. I said never to come between TWO arguing brothers, not one."

"Please sir, could I visit Emily, just one or twice while she works with Donald?" asked Thomas.

"Well," said the Fat Controller. "Some deliveries that come to your Branch Line are from Arlesburgh. Perhaps you'll see her then, Thomas."

"Very well," agreed Thomas. "Either way, I hope you really enjoy yourself, Emily."

"Thank you, Thomas," said Emily. And so, she set off to Arlesburgh. Emily was excited. She'd be working at Arlesburgh again, and she could now get to know Donald the same way she got to know Douglas. This would be quite good for her and Donald. She had not had much interaction with him and now she could strengthen what acquaintance they had formed already.

Meanwhile, at Arlesburgh, Donald was feeling bad for his brother's accident. He did not like being separated from his brother, and something else was bothering him inside. Something Emily would find out soon during her stay. Duck tried to comfort Donald.

"Don't fret, Donald," said Duck. "Douglas will be alright in good time."

"But Duck, he's my brother," said Donald. "We cannae stand to be apart!" But at that moment, Donald and Duck heard a familiar whistle. There was Emily huffing happily into Arlesburgh and toward the two engines.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" asked Donald.

"Hello, Donald. Hello, Duck. The Fat Controller sent be to cover work here until Douglas is repaired," explained Emily.

"Well, this is a delight. So lovely to see you again, Emily," said Donald. "Now you and I can enjoy each other's company properly, with no arguing from Douggie!"

"Exactly," said Emily. "One at a time works best for me." At that moment, a manager for Arlesburgh arrived and saw Emily.

"Ahh, good. You made it in time, Emily," he said. "The Harwick Branch Line and Duck's Branch Line are very busy right now, so we need you to help us run the line until Douglas comes back. Douglas was supposed to do a passenger run today, but without him, you're the one to do it. The passengers will be arriving soon."

"Yes sir," said Emily. "I'm ready to work right now."

"Brilliant, Emily!" said Donald. "Come with me and I'll find you Douggie's coaches." Emily followed Douglas down the line. As she did, she looked all around. She really liked the atmosphere around her. Everywhere there were fine stone walls and houses perching on top in small living areas. It was one close community where everyone could be together.

Soon, she and Donald came to a siding and she saw three express coaches with red lining.

"There ye are, Emily," said Donald. "I have some time to spare; why don't I help you on this passenger run? I'll whistle for each station for you."

"Thank you, Donald," said Emily. Soon they reached the first station where the passengers began to arrive. After they boarded the train, Emily set off again with Donald by her side. Donald decided to start a proper conversation with his sister figure.

"So Emily, how have you and Thomas been doing?" he asked. "Comfy? Lovely?"

"We are both doing well, Donald," said Emily. "But it's not just Thomas. Percy and I have been having plenty of time together too. You see, Thomas and I are the two engines in love, but Percy looks upon me as if I'm his mother. He really loves me as his engine mother."

"The cute little chap," smiled Donald. "That is a bonnie-good thing for him to love you."

"Oh, Donald, I do like being a mother for him when he needs me," said Emily. "Anyway, I know you miss Douglas…but how has Arlesburgh been?"

"Well, as you heard before," said Donald. "We are all rather busy at this time of year, Emily. Lots of work to be done and passengers to attend to. And between you and me…to see you come help us made me feel so much better after Douggie's accident. I've always wanted a sister…and I'm sure Douggie did too."

Emily blushed lightly. "You are sweet, Donald. Quarrelsome, but sweet," she replied.

"Thank ye, Emily," smiled Donald. "You and I will have a divine time together, I promise."

After Emily managed all the passengers, she and Donald went separate ways to help with the goods trains. Donald had to gather some ballast and deliver it to Thomas' Branch Line. A small area of that line had been damaged and needed the ballast for repairs. Emily stayed at Arlesburgh and gathered a shipment of goods from a small ship. She then delivered those goods to Harwick where Daisy took them on to deliver across that Branch Line.

When evening came, Emily and Donald met back at Arlesburgh Junction. They both felt quite proud of themselves after being so useful on Emily's first day of her work here.

Donald then escorted Emily to the shed where he and Douglas always slept. But now instead of two brothers, it would be brother and sister.

"Here's our shed, Emily," said Donald. "Make yourself at home." Emily smiled and backed in with her No. 9 brother figure.

"Thank you, Donald," she said before she sighed calmly. "So…are you happy to have me back once again?"

"Aye, Emily. And…with Douggie at the Steamworks, at least you won't be caught between us with arguments…just the two of us," said Donald.

"Very true," said Emily. "And you and I can now form a stronger bond."

"Aye, that's right," said Donald. "Well, goodnight, Emily. I look forward to working with you again tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Donald," replied Emily. Then she and Donald went to sleep together.

The next morning, the pinkish-red sun rose over Arlesburgh and Emily woke up first, remembering where she was. She then looked to her right and saw Donald, just waking up.

"Good morning, big brother," Emily smiled.

"Good morning, sis," Donald replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well," said Emily. "You?"

"Aye, just having you here kept me warm," winked Donald, making Emily laugh.

"Well, Emily," said Donald. "I did the job yesterday, but I think you should know this. Thomas' Branch Line needs some repairs done on it. Douglas and I were supposed to take loads of ballast there to help with the repairs. I was hoping the two of us could do a pattern. I take a load one day, he takes the next load the next day…would you do that for him today please?"

Emily agreed. "Of course, Donald," she said. "That could give me a chance to see Thomas."

"Lovely!" beamed Donald. "Douggie's ballast should be ready for you to take." Then he and Emily left the shed to start the day's work.

Emily collected the ballast while Donald took the passenger run.

"See you later, Donald!" whistled Emily.

"Aye, lassie!" whistled Donald.

Emily was soon huffing along to Thomas' Branch Line to deliver the ballast. As she went on her way, she saw plenty of clouds in the sky, making her wonder what the weather would bring. Little did she know that she was in for quite an experience that very afternoon to be brave. When she arrived at the branch line, she met Thomas, who was ready to collect the ballast and bring it to the repair site for his line.

"Hello, Thomas," called Emily.

"Hello, Emily," replied Thomas. "How are you getting on with Donald?"

Emily knew what Thomas meant and was all-too ready to answer. "We are doing quite well, Thomas. It's my turn today to bring the ballast here. Donald explained the pattern. These ballast trips will be switching between me and him each day until Douglas returns."

"Hmm. I just hope you don't have to do any ballast runs in today's weather," said Thomas.

"Why? The weather's alright," said Emily.

"Not entirely. A storm is set to hit the island sometime this afternoon," said Thomas. "Mind how you go, Emily."

"Hmm…thank you for telling me, but don't worry about me, Thomas," said Emily. "Donald, Duck and Oliver can help me if they must. I'll see you later." Emily then left her ballast with Thomas while she made her way back to Arlesburgh to check with Donald again.

When she returned, Donald was still on his passenger run as she came up beside him. By now, the sun was covered by clouds and the temperature was slowly dropping.

"The ballast is delivered, Donald," said Emily.

"Thanks, Emily," said Donald. "There are plenty of passengers to manage today I see." Then Emily and Donald saw Harold hovering by. He looked serious and determined.

"Donald! Emily!" he called. "Bad weather's due later this afternoon. You'll have to finish your work as soon as possible if you want to beat the storm!"

"Thank you, Harold!" called Emily. And Harold flew off.

"Well Donald," said Emily. "With a storm coming, we really should be mindful."

"Aye," said Donald. "Especially with the coastline. That's where people may be the most vulnerable." At that moment, the guards whistle blew and Donald continued on his way. Emily decided to check around Arlesburgh to see what had to be done to prepare for the storm.

As she huffed through the town, she saw Duck and Oliver with passenger trains of their own, rushing to get them delivered before it was too late.

"Quickly, Duck!" whistled Oliver. "The storm is coming fast!"

"Emily, where's Donald?" asked Duck.

"He's still on his passenger run," she said. "I was just checking what needs to be done for the storm."

"We need to get everything delivered and make sure people around here are safe," said Duck. "Skiff is out on the water patrolling for anyone in danger." And Duck huffed on his way with Oliver to finish their deliveries.

Suddenly, a thunderclap rumbled overhead. Emily looked out to sea and could see a dark grey cloud looming slowly towards the harbour. It looked rather frightening, so she hurried around Arlesburgh, seeing what was going on. People were dashing indoors to shelter from the storm and the lighthouse was flashing out to sea.

Then the rain came down. Lightly at first, but then it became slightly heavier. Emily looked around and could see a few goods trains unattended. She was about to gather them and put them somewhere safe when she was stopped.

"Emily," said her driver. "Perhaps we should check on Donald." Emily huffed back down her track and found Donald along Duck's Branch Line.

"I've just delivered the last of my passengers, Emily," said Donald.

"Good," said Emily. "But I think we should help Duck and Oliver clear their goods trains away. This storm looks too strong to deliver the trains now. Better late than never."

"Agreed," said Donald. He and Emily made their way back to Arlesburgh and spent the next little while in the steadily rising wind and rain, clearing the tracks of any stray trucks and putting them in sidings or sheds.

When they were finished, the storm was getting rather rough. Donald was making his way to his shed to hide from the storm, but then there was trouble. Skiff had been out on the bay patrolling to see if anyone was stuck out on the water and had to be returned to safety. Captain Joe turned him around to make for the shores, but the currents were now rippling through the water, and Skiff could not get back to the land.

"Oh dear! Help!" called Skiff. "Anyone! Help!"

Donald heard the shouts and saw Skiff trapped out on the water nearby the lighthouse. Then the rain came falling even harder than ever, reducing the visibility around everyone.

"Help! Help!" wailed Skiff. The wind was becoming stronger and the waves were rolling higher. He was beginning to drift out to the rough sea, doomed to be washed upside down, or even swallowed by the sea!

Donald sprang into action and raced down the rail ramp until he was just behind the wave line. "Skiff, mate!" he whistled. "Hold on! I'll get you to shore!"

"Here, mates! Catch this!" shouted Captain Joe. He uncoiled some rope and threw it as hard as he could to Donald's crew. His driver caught the rope and hitched it to Donald's back coupling. Donald then began pulling Skiff against the rough waves and powerful currents. Donald pulled and hauled as hard as he could. Sometimes he came close to getting Skiff back to shore, but then the currents would pull Skiff out again. Suddenly, a huge wave splashed up to Donald's line…and splashed all over him and into his cab. Donald tried to huff forwards again…but he couldn't!

"Ohh!" panicked Donald. "My fire is out!" Then he began slipping down towards the raging sea, threatened to be swept out with Skiff!

"HELP!" shouted Donald. Emily heard the shouts and followed them right to where Donald and Skiff were in great danger. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew she had to step in and help, or Donald would be doomed to the sea.

"Donald! Skiff! I'm coming!" she yelled. She then rushed down as fast as she could to help Skiff and her big brother figure. She carefully coupled to Donald and began pulling as hard as she could, trying to get him out of the water.

"Oh no!" panicked Donald.

"Hold on, Donald!" Emily strained as she kept pulling back as much as she could. But the rails were becoming slippery against the rain, and with no fire to help him push forward, Donald's weight and the raging sea were both too much for Emily, and she couldn't move them.

"Emily! Let go! Make for safer track! Save yourself!" begged Donald. But Emily didn't leave. She kept trying, even though she still couldn't move with all the weight and waves against Donald and Skiff.

"Emily! Get back to the shed! NOW!" ordered Donald.

"I'm not leaving you, Donald!" cried Emily, still trying to pull back, but her efforts wouldn't prevail. The sea was too strong. But suddenly, she felt someone buffer behind her and couple up. Then she heard the whistle.

"Oliver?" she called above the whistling wind.

"Together, Emily! One, two, three!" called Oliver. On "three," he and Emily pulled back with all their might. Their sanding gears managed to add friction to the rails, and Oliver and Emily managed to haul Donald out of the water, and Skiff was pulled close enough to safety. Captain Joe maneuvered Skiff onto his rail wheels and Oliver and Emily pulled just a little further back to be safe from any more waves.

"Goodness me!" gasped Skiff. "That was frightening! Thank you, Donald."

"Ohh, it wasnae me, Skiff," said Donald. "It was Emily…then Oliver!"

"Wow, that was amazing, Emily!" cheered Skiff. Emily could only sigh with relief and victory while Skiff was hauled away from the water and back up to the harbour.

When Skiff was taken back to his little shed beside the lighthouse, the Fat Controller came rushing down to see what had happened.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Aye, sir," said Donald. "Skiff was stuck out at sea. I tried to pull him in, but a large wave doused my firebox…and then…Emily here, she tried to save us!"

"Emily?" said the Fat Controller.

"Yes, I did, sir," she said. "I couldn't move them much because of Donald's weight and the slippery rails…and then Oliver came by and helped us all. How did you find us, Oliver?"

"Oh. I had just finished escorting my passengers home and was coming back through the junction," said Oliver. "Then I heard all the shouting and panic and came rushing down to all three of you."

"Well done, Oliver," said the Fat Controller. "And well done, Emily. You were brave indeed. You couldn't move much, but you still tried to haul Donald out of trouble…and you braved the waves!"

"Thank you, sir," sighed Emily. "That was quite exciting."

After Donald's fire was lit up again, he and Emily made their way to safety while Oliver left to return to Duck on his Branch Line. Back in their shed, Emily and Donald were sheltered from the rain and wind. Donald was still feeling jumpy after his rescue.

"Oh, Emily…" he breathed. "You were so brave to try saving me and Skiff. But...why did you try to save us? You didn't need to face such peril just for me."

"I couldn't leave you to be swept out to sea, Donald," said Emily. "You're my brother figure alongside Douglas. Douglas would never want to lose you, and neither would I."

"Well, thank you again, Emily," said Donald. "You are not just a kind sister, but a very caring one too."

Emily smiled, then yawned sleepily. She was tired from all the action and peril in the storm. "Ohh…well, this has been quite an exciting start to my stay here, Donald. I look forward to spending more time with you…my No. 9 brother."

Donald was so touched by Emily's words, he wanted to reply in an equally touching response…then he looked at Emily. Emily had fallen fast asleep.

"Sleep well, Emily," whispered Donald. "My bonnie emerald sister." Then he fell asleep too.

"Sleep well, Donald," Emily whispered in her sleep, feeling like she was making a connection with her No. 9 brother. She was soon to find out something that had been secretly bothering Donald and she would soon make another little discovery for the bank holiday.

* * *

This one has been a long time coming, this is where things really begin to get interesting, perhaps not this chapter or the next one, but the third chapter is where the story intensifies and becomes really important. Until then, tell us what you thought of this opening chapter in your reviews and we'll see you with the next chapter.


	2. Donald's Ducklings

After a brave rescue against a storm, Emily was already feeling closer to Donald than she did before. She still had some time to enjoy being with him and strengthening their connection. She had bonded well with Douglas two years earlier, and now she could keep bonding with Donald the same way.

A few days after the storm, it was now the Bank Holiday. The Small Railway had more visitors than ever before wanting to travel along the Miniature Railway. No sooner had one train started then another was filled with people waiting to go. While Donald took his turn to deliver ballast to Thomas' Branch Line, Emily and Duck were left to take care of the ever-numerous passengers wanting to travel along the Little Western. But just like the Small Engines, no sooner did Emily start off with her train of passengers than Duck's train was already filled with people. Emily was enjoying herself quite well with the sunnier weather after the storm, and so was Duck.

The yard was filled with parked cars and coaches. The passengers were in such big numbers that Bulgy had to be called in to assist with some passenger runs. Being put to work at least made Bulgy less grumpy about railways and gave him a sense of being useful himself. Duck and Oliver, however, liked to believe that they were responsible for Bulgy's behaviour after teasing him about low bridges and hen houses. That seemed to quickly silence Bulgy.

But throughout the morning, Emily noticed something a little unusual wherever she went. She didn't notice it at first upon her arrival, being so busy reconnecting with Donald, but now wherever she went, she saw several workmen looking in and around crates, boxes and small sheds. They were clearly looking for something or someone. She couldn't help but wonder what this could mean. She also recalled that Donald didn't look too happy as he left to deliver the ballast. He had seemed occupied and worried to himself.

Then as she huffed along the Little Western, she could hear Duck and Oliver talking about something.

"Donald's been upset about this for a while now," said Duck.

"I know," said Oliver. "All we can do is hope…and wait."

Emily passed by and thought even deeper about that. Eventually, by noon, she stopped at Tidmouth Halt to let off passengers. After they left, Emily was waiting for her next round of passengers, when she suddenly saw Donald and Duck stop beside each other. Donald had finished his ballast delivery to Thomas, and still did not look happy. Neither did Duck. Emily decided to ask what was going on.

"Donald? Big brother, are you OK?" asked Emily.

Donald looked at Emily with a glum face. "I be worried, Emily," he groaned. "Very worried."

"About what?" asked Emily.

"It's been bothering me for a few weeks now…" sighed Donald.

"I heard Duck and Oliver talk about something like that. What's been bothering you?" inquired Emily.

"I'm worrying about an old friend…Dilly," explained Donald.

"Dilly? Who is she?" asked Emily. She had never heard about this Dilly.

"Oh, Emily," Donald shuddered worriedly. "She's only the cutest duck I've ever known…and the loveliest bird in Arlesburgh! The delight of this whole part of the railway!" Emily had been expecting Dilly to be a woman or girl, but she never thought that Donald would have been friends with a duck.

"No offense, Donald…but she's just a bird. Why worry so much?" asked Emily.

"She's NAE just a bird!" snapped Donald. "She's a very dear friend! I knew her long before you came to Sodor!"

"How long ago?" asked Emily.

"Ohh…several years," said Donald.

"Oh…Well…can you tell me a little about her?" asked Emily.

"Aye, Emily. I can. You see, Duck was being really useful with passengers and goods. So useful, that the Fat Controller gave him his own branch line that connects to Arlesburgh. That is the Little Western. Duck loved the responsibility so much, he couldn't help but talk so much about it."

Emily listened and grew more curious. "So…how did you meet Dilly through this?"

"Well," said Duck. "Donald did not like how much I talked, so he joked that I quacked as if I laid an egg."

"It was only a joke, lad," retorted Donald.

"Quack yourself," Duck whispered quietly, remembering that night he was teased.

Emily looked sternly at Donald. "What next?" she asked.

"Duck and his crew decided to pay me back," said Donald. "That night, they snuck to my tender and put something in my tender. Then when I had to fill on water the next morning…I had a passenger: a wee white duckling."

"That's right," said Duck. "I gave Donald his own duck…like me."

"That duckling was so tame, Emily," said Donald. "She shared my driver's lunch, and rode in my cab until she decided to rest right here at Tidmouth Halt…on this very platform. Then my crew returned the favor. The next morning, Duck woke up to discover that he had an egg stand with one duck egg behind him."

"And ever since then," said Duck. "We named her Dilly. But to everyone else, she's known as Donald's Duck."

Emily smiled. "Well, that sounds quite lovely. And she sounds like a very sweet duck…So, what's to worry about?"

"To everyone's understanding, the current whereabouts of Dilly are unknown," said Donald.

"Say again?" said Emily.

"Dilly is missing," said Duck. "Every engine on the Little Western is worried and so are the people. Stationmasters and porters have been trying to look for her everywhere. Under seats, in waiting rooms, behind cupboards, and even in the room below the signal box where they keep the oil-lamps. They've been searching like that for quite a while now, but they found no trace of Dilly, or any ducklings."

"Ducklings?" asked Emily.

"Well, maybe she has had ducklings, I don't know," said Duck.

"Hmm. I saw some workmen looking around too. They must have been searching for Dilly too…but how long has she been missing?" asked Emily.

"I don't want to lose hope, but she's been missing for months now," said Donald.

"Months? Oh dear, the poor duck," sighed Emily.

"I really hope we don't lose her. Everyone loves her," said Duck. And with that, they sadly got back to work and Emily was now ready to take her train on.

"So that's what's been bothering Donald," she said. "He misses his little duck. I do hope she isn't hurt." She looked back to her driver. "Do you think Dilly's alright?"

"I do hope so, Emily," said her driver. "But there's not much we can do now. We have these last few passengers to attend to." Emily silently agreed and kept huffing on to get her passengers home. If only she knew Dilly, she could make Donald very happy and make another new friend, like the seals at Black Loch, and Diesel's ducklings. She thought that would be quite lovely indeed.

Later that day, Emily had finished her passenger run and was just leaving Haultraugh, still thinking about what Donald told her. She was beginning to worry about Dilly considering that no had seen her for months.

"The poor duck," she said to herself. She huffed on down the line on her way back to Arlesburgh, when suddenly, her fireman spotted something down the track.

"What's that? Dilly?" he whispered. "Wait! Stop!" Emily applied her brakes and slid along the line.

"Oh dear!" she whistled. She stopped just in time. She looked down…and saw such an endearing site. A white mother duck, followed by four pale-brown ducklings, and at the back, the father duck was pecking the ducklings lightly on their way.

"Who's this?" asked Emily. "Such a lovely little family!"

Just then, a workman came running up to Emily's line. To her surprise, the mother duck didn't fly away. She let the workman gently pick her up and look at her.

"Dilly?" said the workman. The duck quacked happily. "Donald's Duck, Dilly! It is you! It is you!"

Emily could not believe it. Dilly was found at last. Donald's Duck was still here for everyone to love. The workman then walked right up to Emily.

"Dilly, meet Emily," he said as he gently placed her on Emily's running plate, making her bubble slightly with excitement.

"Oh...Hello, Dilly," she said very gently. Dilly looked at Emily and quacked pleasantly before she carefully jumped off and back down to her ducklings and the father duck.

"Donald has told me all about you," Emily said to Dilly. "And you're a mother!"

"We must share this with the rest of Arlesburgh and the Little Western!" said the workman. "I'll send word."

"I have an idea," said Emily. "Let's keep it a secret from the other engines. I want them to be surprised." Her driver agreed.

"Well, Emily…" said the workman. "If that's what you want to do…I have something special for you right now." He gently lifted Dilly into her cab. Then he helped the four ducklings in, one at a time, followed by the father.

"Keep them safe, Emily," said the workman. Then he ran off to spread the word to as many people as he could.

"Oh, Dilly really is tame, Emily," said her driver. "She's settling right down, and so are the ducklings." Emily giggled happily and carefully set off for Tidmouth Halt with her new friends. When she arrived, the stationmaster was delighted to see Dilly again.

"Old friend," he beamed as he gently petted Dilly's feathers. "And new youngsters, I see. Emily, find Donald, Duck and Oliver and invite them here. We are arranging a welcome home party for Dilly."

"Lovely idea, sir," said Emily. "Take care of Dilly and her family. I want Donald to be beaming happy!" And she whistled off to find the other engines.

On the Little Western, Donald, Duck and Oliver had all finished their work too. Donald was still feeling left out and none of them heard about Dilly's return due to Emily's secret plan.

"Hello, you three!" whistled Emily's voice. They all looked up and saw Emily.

"Donald, Duck, Oliver? Could you all come to Tidmouth Halt? There's something all of you have to see…"

Before long, Emily, Donald, Duck and Oliver were all gathered together at Tidmouth Halt. Several visitors were there too for the holiday. The Stationmaster came out and made a small announcement.

"Welcome everyone," he said. "I have some lovely news to share with all of you. I am pleased to inform you that after several months of concern and searching…Donald's Duck has been found again."

Donald could not believe his ears. "Dilly? Dilly! My darling Dilly!" Then Dilly came waddling onto the platform, quacking happily away.

"Donald's Duck!" joked Duck. "You're back!"

"Welcome back, Dilly!" smiled Oliver.

"But Dilly's not the only surprise for all of us," said the stationmaster. "There's more to come."

Dilly looked behind herself and quacked a few times. Then suddenly there was a little chirping sound. Out came the four ducklings, scampering up to their mother. Then the father duck came by too. And there was the entire duck family together.

"Dilly is a mother now," said the stationmaster. "And she has her own ducklings…and I know what we shall call them…"

"Donald's Ducklings," Emily beamed as she smiled at Donald. "What do you think, Donald?"

"E…Emily!" Donald gasped, almost in tears. "My…my own ducklings!"

"Yes. I knew you'd be happy," said Emily. "Ever since I found Dilly."

"You…you found her?" Donald asked.

"Yes, Donald," said Emily. "I was just leaving Haultraugh when my fireman suddenly spotted her and her ducklings. Then a workman came up and recognized her…and I decided to keep it a secret…I wanted to make you happy."

Donald was overwhelmed with joy. "Aww…Emily!" he wheezed. "I'm so happy…I…I could lay an egg any moment!" Everyone laughed, and so did Dilly, quacking away with the laughter.

Later that evening, after Dilly had left with her family again, Emily was returning to the shed when Donald came by, facing her.

"Well, Donald," said Emily. "You certainly were happy to see Dilly and her new ducklings. Do you feel better now?"

Donald said nothing at first. He slowly came toward Emily and touched her buffers.

"Thank you…thank you, Emily," he shuddered. "I never thought you would be the one to find Dilly and bring her home to us…I'm so, SO happy you came here for Douggie! You most certainly deserve a little gift for bringing back my Duck…as well as new ducklings…"

And Donald repeated what Emily did to reward him when he and Douglas gave her a Christmas tree of her very own. He gently touched his nose to Emily's and held there for a while.

"You're such a kind sister, Emily," he murmured. "You saved Dilly."

"Aww, you're welcome, Donald," smiled Emily. Donald then reversed away and smiled back.

While Donald and Emily settled in their shed for the night, they could hear a few quacks and chirps outside, telling them that Dilly and her children were keeping them company. Donald could feel his sibling bond growing stronger with Emily too. He was adoring their time so much. But now, things were about to change at Arlesburgh. Thomas' Branch Line still needed ballast to help with the repairs, but Rex, Mike and Bert, who usually managed the ballast at the junction would soon be in for the shock of their lives.

* * *

OK, so this is based off of "Donald's Duck", not the episode, the Annual Story, I'm sure Christopher Awdry could have come up with an original title, but it is what it is. Now, next chapter is where the real meat of this story lies. Things are gonna get serious, and not to mention, dark. Really dark. So consider this a warning. Till then, leave your reviews for this chapter and see you next chapter.


	3. An Explosion at Arlesburgh

After Dilly, or Donald's Duck, had been found and returned to her friends, along with four ducklings and a father, Donald and Emily were even happier. It seemed like everything was going very well for Arlesburgh while Emily was there. Oliver and Duck were happy to have Dilly back too.

But then two days after Dilly had been found, Arlesburgh Junction was soon in for a terrible shock. The junction was where most of the ballast was brought in from the mines at the Small Railway, then arranged for Thomas' Branch line to be repaired. While Douglas was being repaired, Emily and Donald would take turns each morning to deliver a load of ballast to Knapford. By now, Thomas' Branch Line was nearly fully repaired and just required one more ballast train. Emily was supposed to take this last train to Thomas the next morning.

That evening, the Fat Controller, had received word from Mr. Duncan, the Small Controller, that the ballast was almost prepared for the last train. Mr. Duncan then went to his Small Engines' shed.

"The ballast for the last train to finish Thomas' Branch Line repair has been prepared. Mike, you'll have to go and bring the ballast back here," said Mr. Duncan.

"Bother," muttered Mike as he set off while Rex and Bert were allowed to stay.

"Never mind, Mike!" called Rex. "You always loved pulling trucks more than passengers!"

"Yes," chimed Bert. "If you enjoy it so much, you're the one for this job!" Then he and Rex laughed together.

Mike huffed grumpily through the night and to the hills to collect the ballast from the mines and return it to Arlesburgh West. He didn't like having to do extra work during the night, especially when he was already feeling overworked due to how many extra passengers the railway had been getting recently.

"Those cheeky engines!" he grumbled about Rex and Bert. "I'll show them who should do jobs like this at night!" He then arrived at the mines and collected all the ballast.

"Now," he grunted. "Let's get all this back…and pay Rex and Bert out!"

Mike huffed all the way back to ther terminus and began shunting the loaded trucks up to the ballast chute, still fuming angrily. Once the ballast was in check, he started to make his way away from the chute. A few yards later, he suddenly got an idea to pay the two engines out.

"Hmm…" he whispered. "Perhaps I can shock them awake with my very fine whistle." He smirked and took a deep breath in. He waited a few moments in full silence…but then…BOOM!

Behind Mike, an ear-splitting, window-shattering explosion enveloped out of nowhere, waking everyone up, curtaining the ballast shoot and station footbridge in flames and smoke, destroying it and all the ballast trucks. In the midst of the explosion, a person's voice could be faintly heard, screaming through the inferno.

"Oh! Heavens!" wailed Rex. "What was that?!"

"Fire! FIRE!" shouted Bert. "Mike! Where are you Mike?!"

"I'm over here!" shouted Mike. "I'm alright!"

Just a few moments earlier, in Arlesburgh, Donald and Emily were sleeping peacefully in their shed. After several hours of peaceful sleep, Donald had been having a brief dream of Emily's accident again…

 _Emily was sprawled over in the snow after the snowball hit her and Donald and Douglas were arguing beside her...only this time, the Fat Controller was there too as the twins argued._

 _"It wasnae my fault!"_

 _"Yes it was!"_

 _"It wasnae! It was! It wasnae! It WAS! It wasnae! IT WAS!"_

 _Before Emily could whistle, the Fat Controller reached out his hand. "STOP!" he roared. But just as an explosion imploded everything in that area…_

Donald suddenly burst awake as he heard a loud, distant boom from outside. He looked through the window and saw an orange light flash in the distance, spewed with smoke. He then turned to Emily, who was just as awake and alarmed as he was.

"What was that, Donald?" she asked quickly.

"I dinna know, Emily," replied Donald. "An explosion of some sort. Heaven knows what it could have been…"

"Oh dear!" panted Emily. "I do hope no one's hurt!"

Rex and Bert were still panicking over the blazing inferno, while Mike was just gasping and panting to himself in shock and terror and what just happened…and while somewhere in the darkness, a lone, mysterious figure was watching everything ominously and with pleasure.

"Hm-hm-hm…" chuckled the figure. "Such a pity…" And the figure disappeared into the blackness.

The next morning, when Emily arrived at the junction to collect the ballast, she was shocked. There was a leftover smell of smoke in the air, and a squadron of police were already there, investigating the scene of the explosion. The Fat Controller and Small Controller were all there too, talking hastily and urgently.

"What happened, sir?" Emily asked the Fat Controller.

"I-I'm not sure, Emily! An explosion of sorts," said the Fat Controller before turning back to the other controller.

"Rex, Mike, Bert!" gasped Emily. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y…yes…" shuddered Mike. "We're alright, but the junction isn't…"

Police were walking everywhere, scouring the wreckage for any damage or victims. The two leaders of the investigation were there too. Detective Daniel Phelps, known by his fellow workers as Dan "The Man," Murphy was there. He was a slender man with a trench coat, fedora and clipboard, and his co-detective, Shay Gallagher was there too. He was a smart-looking man with a short, brown beard and a fine-looking hat.

Suddenly, an officer saw something in the daylight just beside the broken chute.

"My God…what's this?!" he exclaimed. He ran over and dug some debris away. Then he gasped and nearly cried. There, lying badly charred and burnt grey…were the remains of a body of a man.

"Coroner! Come quick!" ordered the officer. A coroner rushed over and began examining the body while several other officers checked the canvas area for any clues.

Emily shuddered and looked away, trying to keep such a ghastly image out of her mind. After a minute or two, one of the officers found something nearby the body.

"What's this?" he asked. He carefully picked it up then shuddered slightly. It was dirty, but otherwise identifiable. It was a burnt syringe.

"Dan the Man," called the officer. "Come here and look at this." Phelps and Gallagher walked over and took a look.

"A syringe," said Gallagher. "Well now. Hmm…perhaps there was a drug dispute here?"

"Perhaps," said Phelps. "Why else would we be here? Our Vice Squad here focuses on drug use. A murder case would make this investigation a Homicide Case. But if this is drug involvement, this is most likely a Vice Case."

"Very well," said Gallagher.

Gallagher then turned to the Small Controller. "Mr. Duncan," he said with a serious tone. "Do you know if the victim here is one of your workmen?"

"Let me see," said Mr. Duncan. He carefully walked over to the corpse with Gallagher beside him. He looked closely, then gasped with sorrow.

"Oh…oh, Eli!" he gasped with a breaking voice. "God, no! It's Eli Cunningham! Yes, he was one of my staff here! He was on ballast chute duties last night!"

At that moment, the coroner rose to his feet and spoke to the detectives.

"Well, from what I have gathered, I shall have to make a report. As soon as I complete the autopsy, I'll send you the report," he said.

"Fergus," said Phelps to Mr. Duncan. "A few questions…what were your movements before this incident, can you describe Mr. Cunningham as a worker or person, and do you have any thoughts on why someone would target him like this?"

Mr. Duncan took a few breaths before he spoke, still shocked by losing a workman of his.

"He was a workman, yes," he said. "Last night I just told Mike to go and collect the ballast from the mines then bring it here to the ballast chute and I had left Eli in charge for his nightly duty…but I do not know how or why anyone would go for him! But as tragic as his loss is, I am much more concerned about the culprit behind this explosion…who could have done this?"

"This is quite a problem," said the Fat Controller. "I'm concerned about having no ballast chute until one is rebuilt. This will make acquiring ballast for the railways much more difficult. We'll have to arrange another way to dispense it across the island…and it will not be easy."

"Oh dear…" sighed Mike. Just then, Phelps turned all his eyes and ears to the small red engine. His eyes became very steely and focused. His body seemed to tighten up as he strode hastily towards Mike. He was going to interrogate him.

"Mike!" Phelps snapped. "Exactly what happened last night? Did you have anything explosive in your trucks or your cab?!"

"No, sir!" gasped Mike.

"What were you doing exactly?" demanded Phelps.

"I was just sent by Mr. Duncan to collect the ballast and I came back. I felt a little jealous as Rex and Bert were allowed to stay. They then joked that I like pulling trucks more than passengers and should do the job anyway. I came back and arranged the ballast all along the chute, and…"

"And WHAT?" grunted Phelps.

"I…I was about to whistle to them…and then, that's when it happened…the explosion," breathed Mike.

"Did you just arrange the ballast and nothing else?" said Phelps.

"Yes," said Mike.

"You're ABSOLUTELY sure?" insisted Phelps.

"Yes. Yes, sir," said Mike.

Gallagher had been listening to everything and been taking notes all the way.

"Well," he said. "I'll keep this all in my book to check later. There is not enough proof to settle everything right now…but I do have a theory…it is entirely possible that this explosion was the work of Sailor John. After all, he escaped from prison a few months ago."

Emily's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words and listened even closer.

Gallagher turned his attention to the other two small engines. "You two," he said. "Did Sailor John have any sort of involvement or relation with you prior to his arrest?"

Immediately, Rex and Bert remembered that exciting night with the lost treasure.

"Yes, he did, sir," said Rex. "When Thomas was helping to build the Harwick Branch Line, Sailor John came sailing through here on his Railboat Skiff."

"Sailor John was trying to escape with Captain Calles' ship, but we all helped Thomas and Ryan overturn the ship while John tried to escape with the treasure."

"I see," said Gallagher. "Perhaps it was Sailor John."

Emily suddenly remembered Thomas' chase with Sailor John to save the treasure. Now that she knew a little more about what happened, she thought she could give her own view.

"Excuse me, Detective Phelps…If I may?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, Emily. What is it?" asked Phelps.

"I remember when Thomas chased Sailor John down to try and save the treasure. Perhaps Sailor John wanted to take his revenge on these engines for ruining his plans…hence the explosion last night might have been an attempt to destroy one of them…What do you think?"

"First and foremost: I appreciate your input and intention to help, Emily," said Phelps. "But the first rule of any police work is to make no assumptions until all the evidence is gathered. Innocent until proven guilty. For all we know, it could very well have been Sailor John, but only time and discovery will tell with every last piece of evidence. The full and final answer is still yet to be found out."

"If I may, Phelps," said Gallagher. "I have my own theory…this syringe might have something to do with this poor lad's death. If my theory is correct, we could possibly rule out murder as one of this culprits intentions, along with tieing in any connection to the Kathryn Heist that took place sometime ago."

"Hmm…you could be right, Shay," said Phelps. "It could very well be that. Bag that syringe for future reference, while we try to get to the bottom of all of this. Bertram, Fergus, if any crimes like this are committed on railway property, inform us immediately."

"Thank you, sirs. We will," said the Fat Controller. "Now in the meantime, Thomas' Branch Line is just nearly repaired. For now it seems the only way for us to get ballast is right from the mines, then a larger engine will have to bring that ballast to Thomas him or herself."

"I'm sorry, Emily," said Bert. "I guess the ballast deliver will have to wait. We'll have to prepare the ballast in a different way next time."

"I suppose so," said Emily. "In that case, I should get back to Arlesburgh and keep doing Douglas' work until he returns…" And she set off back to the town to help Donald again.

Rex, Mike and Bert were left with almost no work for the day with no ballast to arrange. They were all a little shaken by this shocking event, hardly talking at all for the rest of the day.

But as Emily and Donald worked at Arlesburgh that day, she was now worried herself. Sailor John was no longer imprisoned. He was at large again, hiding somewhere on the island. That meant that he could cause trouble again like he did when Thomas met him.

"Donald?" she asked.

"Yes, Emily?" he replied.

"I…I heard some frightening news at the scene of the explosion…" said Emily. "Sailor John has escaped from prison."

Donald gasped quietly and remained silent for a few moments. Then he spoke. "Really?"

"Yes. Detective Gallagher said so. It turns out he escaped a few months ago…so I guess that's some kind of relief. For him not to do anything for several months might mean something…but what about the railway?"

"Emily, don't feel too worried," assured Donald. "Just because he's escaped doesn't mean he won't get caught again. The police are on the case. They'll do whatever they can to find him and stop him for good."

"I do hope so," said Emily. "The police were able to help Thomas after Rosie and I saved him from 'Arry and Bert. Maybe they'll find more answers."

"I know they will, Emily," winked Donald. "Let's try to forget it and be thankful that we have the police looking for him."

With that, Emily and Donald went back to work for the day. Soon Emily's days of working and bonding with Donald were about to be finished. Douglas' repairs were close to completion and Emily would soon return to her regular duties on the Main Line. But before that, Emily was to deal with quite a burdensome train for Reg. A train no engine liked in the least. Samson and Scruff were lucky not to deal with the worst of this train, but Emily was soon to find out that it would be an easy run for her. After that, she would then have her own conclusion to make about both Donald and Douglas after the friendships she had built here.

* * *

Well, how was that for a sudden shift in tone? I said this was gonna be big and I meant it. This is where my L.A. Noire inspiration is starting to leak through, with Daniel Phelps being based on the protagonist of L.A. Noire, Detective Cole Phelps, while Shay Gallagher is based on Cole Phelps' numerous Detective partners throughout that game. And Donald's dream was yet another Star Wars reference, this time it wasn't my idea for the record. In case it wasn't obvious enough, this event is of course linked to Sailor John's eventual grand scheme, which you will find out about later. Until then, we have only one more chapter of this story left, and it's another Annual story adaption. So leave all your thoughts in your reviews, and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	4. Emily Sent for Scrap

A few days had passed since the explosion at Arlesburgh that made Emily start to fear that Sailor John really was at large again. She held onto faith that the Police Department was on the case and would try to stop him again and the company of Donald, Oliver and Duck helped her forget about it and keep working with them. Emily and Donald had come quite close friends now, like she did with Douglas. They felt much less isolated by now and felt even stronger ever since they gave her the Christmas tree.

The sun had just rose over the horizon at Arlesburgh and Emily and Donald woke up again to start work. Just as they came out of their shed, the Fat Controller came by.

"Good morning, you two," said the Fat Controller. "I have some news to deliver. Emily, you have done an excellent job covering Douglas' work here at Arlesburgh, but now Douglas' repairs are just about completed. And there's a little less work to be done here today. After your passenger run this morning, you can go back to your regular duties, Emily. You can set off as soon as your passengers are done this morning."

"Oh! Thank you, sir," beamed Emily. "I really had fun here with everyone."

But Donald was a little disappointed. He felt much closer to Emily and felt sad to know she'd be leaving. He was also hoping to get any words from Emily on what she thought of him now that she was about as close to him as she was to Douglas.

"I can see you again if I have any time, Donald," said Emily. "I have had an amazing time here with you and your fellow engines."

"Thank you, Emily," said Donald. "I am happy you enjoyed yourself here…"

All morning, Donald kept the goods trains in order while Emily took care of the passengers. She was happy to be going home and really did feel much more accomplished with Donald. But after the explosion at Arlesburgh, she felt that she might feel safer being back on the Main Line with Thomas and the rest of the Steam Team. Donald was also wondering how Arlesburgh would do once Douglas came back. At least he'd have his brother back, and a few stories to share about their sister figure.

Eventually around noon, Emily's passenger run was finished just on the Little Western. She was just about to make her way back to the Main Line…when she saw the Fat Controller drive by and approach her.

"Sir? What brings you back here?" asked Emily.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, Emily," he said. "You may leave Arlesburgh now…but before you go back to your regular duties…you have to collect 'The Scrap,' from the Steamworks to take to Reg's scrapyard. You're the only engine available to do it."

Emily did not like having to manage scrap. No engine did, but she still had to be really useful.

"Yes, sir," she said as the Fat Controller left. Just then, Donald came up beside her.

"Emily? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to gather 'The Scrap.' Not very fitting for any engine," said Emily.

"Oh dear," said Donald. "I understand. Some of the naughtiest trucks on the island are called 'The Scrap.' They are usually kept at the Steamworks, because when engines are repaired there, the Steamworks end up keeping a lot of useless engine parts that need to be scrapped."

"Hmm. So that's why we need to take loads of scrap to the scrapyards every now and then," pondered Emily.

"But 'The Scrap,' isn't just any kind of train, Emily," said Donald. "In the past, we were lucky to have well-behaved trucks. But 'The Scrap,' is a group of trucks who are old, and very rude and noisy. They never listen to anything that is said to them. Every journey with them is absolute annoyance and misery for every engine."

Emily felt even more disappointed knowing that she was up against horrifically behaved trucks. But she was also determined.

"I will not stand any nonsense, Donald," she insisted. "Those trucks are not getting the better of me. Noisy or not, those trucks are keeping in line and I will have them come quietly…or ELSE!"

Donald was pleased with Emily's determination. "You are a brave sister, Emily. Good luck," he said. And Emily set off to collect "The Scrap," while Donald whistled for her.

"Show those hoodlums whose boss, Emily!" he called.

Emily made her way to the Steamworks and saw 'The Scrap,' waiting outside for their engine to come and laughing loudly away. Emily whistled to announce her arrival and all the trucks looked at her as she shot a stern look at them.

"So…you're 'The Scrap,' are you?" said Emily. "I suspected as much."

"You're taking us?" asked the trucks. "We object! We want a real engine, not a steamroller, what with your oversized wheels!"

Emily whistled loudly in response. "Now none of that!" she snapped. "You're coming with me and no questions asked." With that, she made her way to their line to couple up. As soon as she buffered to them, they began making a fuss.

"Do not bump us around so much, lady!" complained one truck.

"It isn't fair!" said another one.

"Be an engine, not a steamroller," a third truck repeated.

"I never bumped any of you," corrected Emily. "I am being careful and fair with you. You're just complaining!"

Once she was coupled up, Emily started to move…only to receive a horrible scream from several trucks.

"What now?" she sighed.

"Our brakes are locked on!" wailed the trucks. Emily's driver checked everywhere, but found no problem. Emily tried moving again, but each time she tried, the trucks kept screaming about other excuses just to annoy her.

At last, Emily lost patience. "Alright, all of you!" she snapped. "This is it! This will be your LAST journey before I have you all cut up by Reg if you don't start behaving in ONE second!"

All the trucks fell silent and still, and Emily finally managed to get moving with little trouble. The trucks had not been silent all day until now, allowing Emily to get a fair way into her journey to the scrap yards.

But sometime later, one of the oldest trucks began complaining.

"I feel ill," he groaned. "Something isn't right!"

"Don't be silly," huffed Emily. "You're only trying to make the journey difficult for me! Come on now!"

"Ow! Ooh…Agh!" the trucks groaned. "We CAN'T! We WON'T!" They began complaining again about their brakes and the old truck. So much so, that Emily had to do something. She stopped suddenly, giving all the trucks a bump.

"That does it," she said quickly. "I'm dealing with you myself!" The oldest truck was in the middle of the train, so they to uncouple it and Emily had to shunt half of the train away into a nearby siding before she was uncoupled from the front, switched tracks and then backed down on the oldest truck and coupled up to him. He was still grumbling terribly.

"Will you SHUT IT?!" hissed Emily. "I've taken enough of all of you!" And with that, Emily began to pull forward on the truck.

She hardly even moved an inch.

Suddenly there was a loud splintering noise. The truck screamed out as his floor crunched away, sending the scrap iron everywhere with another loud crash. As that happened, the truck groaned and then collapsed into pieces.

Even Emily was taken by surprise at what just happened. She did not expect that at all, but at the same time, her warning had come true. She really did leave a truck to be broken for the next scrap train.

Not one other truck said a word. They were now truly scared that Emily would condemn them to be scrapped too. When she looked at the other trucks, they were all gaping with large eyes as she made her way back to gather the front trucks.

When Harvey was called over to clean up the scattered iron and shattered truck, Emily continued on her way, and this time, the journey was perfectly smooth and quiet. None of the trucks tried any more tricks and behaved beautifully all the way to Reg's scrapyard. As Reg took care of all the loads of scrap, Emily was quite impressed with her turn of fortune. It had started out annoying and loud at first, but it turned out to be her easiest run with "The Scrap." Maybe the easiest run of any engine who had to deal with this train.

Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. He saw the broken remains of the oldest truck being disposed of by Reg and looked at Emily.

"Sir…" she said. "I had a little…problem with this train…but I would not be beaten by noisy, unruly trucks!"

"I see," said the Fat Controller. "But that truck was very old anyway. Oliver had a similar problem with a truck called Scruffy. Accidents do happen…and I see the rest of the trucks are all in one piece."

"It was actually quite easy after that truck crunched away," said Emily. "I don't think any engine had as easy a journey with 'The Scrap,' as me."

"Perhaps not," chuckled the Fat Controller. "Well, with the scrap delivered, now you may return to your regular duties if you wish, Emily."

"Hmm…not quite yet," decided Emily. "I have something to tell Donald…" And she set off again to return to the Little Western, then back to Arlesburgh.

At the Little Western, Duck and Oliver were managing more passengers when they saw Emily coming back.

"Hello, Emily. I thought you were on your way back to the Main Line," asked Duck.

"Not quite," said Emily. "I've just finished my journey with 'The Scrap,' Duck and Oliver. It was tough at first, but it all worked out in the end."

"Well done, Emily," said Duck.

"Good work, Emily," said Oliver.

"Thank you," said Emily. "I'll just see Donald off and I'll be on my way. Goodbye, you two." And she then set off to say goodbye to Donald. And she had something she had wanted to tell him before leaving. When she found him, he was just beside the harbour…and there was Douglas, all repaired and back with his brother, talking side-by-side about Emily's work during her time here.

"Emily!" they whistled together.

"Hello, Douglas. Good to see you back at work," said Emily.

"So, Emily. How did you get on with 'The Scrap'? Was it miserable and annoying?" asked Donald.

"At first, yes," said Emily. "But in the end, it was quite easy…after one of the trucks completely split apart, silencing the rest of the train."

Donald was very pleased. "Goodness me. You really know how to keep trucks in line, Emily."

"Thank you, Donald," said Emily. "And how are you, Douglas?"

"Donnie's been telling me all aboot your time here, Emily," said Douglas. "I hear you saved him and Skiff with Oliver's help…against a terrible storm and roaring waves! That was so brave of you to do. And then…you found Donald's Duck, Dilly. I was quite worried aboot her too…and she's a mother now! And lastly, you've really helped Thomas' Branch Line repairs with all those ballast runs between you and Donnie. I must say you have done a first-rate job here to cover my work."

"Thank you, Douglas," said Emily. Now she could tell Donald what she wanted…as well as tell Douglas as he was here already.

"Now, you two," she said. "I have something to tell you both…I worked with you first, Douglas…when Thomas and I came here to help you…then I worked with both of you last winter, not in the best way, but at least we came back on terms in the end…and now, I have worked frequently with you, Donald. By this time, I feel like you're both strong brothers to me…I'd like to call this…the 'Scottish Connection.' What do you think?"

"Hmm! I like it, Emily!" chimed Donald.

"So do I," added Douglas. Emily laughed along with her brother figures…until Donald asked a competitive question.

"But Emily…if we're both brothers to you in your eyes… which one of us do you love the most?" asked Donald.

"Ahem, she be more attached to me," grunted Douglas. "I worked right with her first two years ago."

"Really? Nae true, I'M her favourite brother!" retorted Donald.

"Nae! It's me she likes," Douglas muttered.

"Nae! Aye! Nae! Aye!" they quietly exchanged back and forth. Emily knew just how to settle this little matter. She whistled briefly, making both twins look at her carefully…until she spoke very sweetly.

"Oh, you two brothers…" she beamed. "I love both of you…just the same."

"Really?" Donald and Douglas asked together.

"Yes," said Emily. "When I first formed a strong bond with Douglas two years ago, I wondered what it would be like to have both of you as my brother figures. Our trouble last winter then paused our progress of bonding a little bit, but now, after my time spent here, both of you are clear and proper brothers to me. Neither of you are better than the other, but both of you are my favourite brothers now."

Donald and Douglas looked at each other, then back to Emily. "Well. That is very lovely," they said together.

"And seeing as I love you both as my brother figures…I think it's only right to express that to both of you," smiled Emily. She approached Donald first until she was touching his buffers. Donald was expecting another nose-touch from Emily…but instead, something even better.

Emily puckered her lips and gave Donald a kiss on his left cheek. He blushed rather red as he felt Emily's lovely lips softly press on his cheek. Then she let go and kissed his right cheek, making him blush deeper until she let go and smiled.

"For you, Donald," she giggled. "For giving me the chance of connecting strongly with you. I had such a good time here."

"Ohh…it…it was my pleasure to work with you, Emily," gasped Donald. Then Emily switched to Douglas' line and buffered to him too. Then she kissed him on his left cheek first, and then the right cheek.

"And for you, Douglas," she said, giggling again. "For giving me the first taste of having bothers like you when Thomas and I first worked here with you. I have you to thank for ultimately having me get to know both of you through and through. You can tell Duck and Oliver that you both now have a sister to enjoy whenever you have the time."

"Well…thank you so much, Emily," said Douglas. "You may work with one of us at a time to avoid any trouble, but I'd like to say…we both love you just the same as well."

"Yes we do, Emily," said Donald. "You're a very fine, strong-willed engine indeed. And it is a pleasure having a sister we can enjoy."

"You are most welcome," said Emily. "Goodbye now!" And she whistled out of Arlesburgh and back to the Main Line while Donald and Douglas whistled back in response until she was out of sight.

Thomas was at Knapford Station when he saw Emily come back, looking quite happy.

"Welcome back, Emily," he smiled. "So, how was your time working with Donald."

"I couldn't be happier with my achievements, Thomas," she replied. "After working there, I have Donald as a good brother just as well as Douglas. As long as I work with one of them at a time, all will be well, but I love them both as brothers now, just as they love me as their sister."

Thomas chuckled gleefully. "I knew they'd both enjoy you in the end! That is very delightful to hear."

"Thank you, Thomas," smiled Emily. "And it's delightful to be back with you again." And she and Thomas set off together, enjoying each other's company again. It had been quite an experience for Emily to work at Arlesburgh with Donald. During her time there, Thomas had his own unusual experiences to overcome with James and Alicia Botti…but that's another story.

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? Granted, it goes without saying that Emily would love both Donald and Douglas as brothers, but this story was focusing on her relationship with Donald, since we've already focused on her relationship with Douglas more than once. And with that, the story is finished. Although not entirely. For you see the next story will take place in conjunction with this one. Basically it's a *Tale of the Brave* + *Toad's Bright Idea* situation, where we will see what happened with Thomas during the events of this story. So with that in mind, leave your thoughts about this story in your reviews and we'll see you next time with, *Rusting All Over*.


End file.
